JPH11-178234A discloses a system that supplies electric power from a vehicular battery mounted on a vehicle to a stationary electric power supply device mounted on a place, such as a residence. The system can perform a reverse flow of electric power from a vehicular battery to an electric power system in a residence by using a connecting device for charging the vehicular battery.
JP2010-154637A also discloses a system that supplies electric power from a vehicular battery or a generator driven by an engine to a stationary electric power supply device.
JP2010-74997A discloses a system that includes a DC power supply route from a stationary battery to a low power device such as a lighting device, and, in addition, a secondary DC power supply route between the stationary battery and a vehicular battery.